Тайтон
|луны=2 |коорд=L-10 |xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня=31,5 стандартных часа |длительность года=524 дня |скрытьф= |класс= |диаметр= |атмосфера= |климат= |гравитация= |местность=Лесистая |вода= |интерес=*Храм джедаев *Анклав джедаев *Руины Калета |флора= |фауна= |скрытьс= |расы=*Люди *Ши'идо |другиерасы=*Терентатеки *Тви'леки |язык=Основной галактический |правительство= |население= |название местных= |города= |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность=*Орден Дай-Бенду *Орден джедаев *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя }} 'Тайтон''' был расположенной в системе Тайтон планетой, в Центральных мирах. Он был планетой, на которой зародился Орден джедаев, созданный из общества известного как Использующие Силу примерно в 25783 ДБЯ. История Дореспубликанский период на Тайтоне.]] Именно в этом мире в 36453 ДБЯ собрались лучшие яркие философы, священники, ученые и воины, чтобы обсудить свои открытие влекущей, загадочной и мистической Ашлы. Инакомыслящие, которые использовали Боган, собрались в сообщество примерно приблизительно в 25793 ДБЯ и разожгли Тайтонские Войны Силы. Из праха этих войн возникли ранние джедаи, обряд посвящения которых - Кузница джедаев, привела к изобретению световых мечей, после того как они столкнулись с угрозой извне. Первоначально, джедаи полагали, что их силы были ограничены только пространством Тайтона. Однако, обратное доказала активная группа''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, покинувшая планету, с целью освободить другие миры около 25783 ДБЯ, ставшая известной как рыцари-джедаи. Джедаи с Тайтона основали философскую школу на Оссусе, определив четыре аспекта Силы: Светлую сторону и Тёмную сторону Силы (эквивалентных древним Ашла и Боган), а также Живую Силу и Единую СилуThe New Essential Chronology. Некоторые легенды утверждали, что Тайтонские исследователи уезжали на Каамас, чтобы обучиться там нравственным суждениям. Эпоха Старой Республики Тайтон был очищен от терентатеков во время Великой охоты в 3994 ДБЯ.Shadows and Light'' thumb|left|200px|Отстроенный заново Храм джедаев на Тайтоне Место расположения Тайтона было забыто , но было вновь установлено в ранний период Великой Галактической войны джедаем Сатель Шан. После Разграбления Корусанта в 3653 ДБЯ, Орден джедаев был перемещен на Тайтон. Именно здесь они решили восстановить порядок, не смотря на конфликт с местными колониями тви'лекских паломников и загадочное воздействие, оказываемое окружающим миром.Star Wars: The Old Republic Примерно в это время группа мародеров, известная как «Мясистые налётчики» (Flesh Raiders определенно сленговое выражение нужны предложения по ппереводу) атаковала население Тайтона. Коренный жители планеты попросили джедаев помочь им в битве с налётчиками, но Орден отказал в помощи, пожелав остаться в стороне от местных недоразумений . Sometime well before 1,990 BBY, the hyperlane to Tython had become unstable and forgotten, though it remained recorded in the Jedi Archives. At some point after 1,289 BBY, Belia Darzu built a massive temple that she used as one of her barracks for her army of technobeasts; she also left her holocron in this temple.Darth Bane: Rule of Two In 1,230 BBY she was poisoned on Tython by the Mecrosa Order at the behest of her fellow Sith Lords. But, her technobeasts remained in the temple, waiting for the next order from their master who never returned. By the year 990 BBY, no one had traveled to Tython in some time because of its location in the Deep Core. However, rebel leader and aspiring Sith Hetton had located navigational charts to Tython. He later passed these charts onto Darth Zannah, in return for a promise for apprenticeship. Zannah later betrayed Hetton, and gave the charts to her master, Darth Bane. While Zannah left for the Jedi Archives, he traveled to Tython to access information on how to construct a Sith Holocron from Darzu's holocron. There he found Darzu's temple. Inside, he located her holocron, though it was surrounded by her technobeasts, still awaiting their master. After slashing through the mass of the beasts, Bane got ahold of the holocron he sought and spent the next few days studying its many secrets. thumb|200px|left|Заросли леса на Тайтоне After Zannah fled from the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, Jedi Masters Valenthyne Farfalla, Raskta Lsu, and Worror Dowmat, along with Jedi Knights Johun Othone and Sarro Xaj, pursued her to Tython. When they arrived, they fought Bane and Zannah. The two Sith Lords defeated them, killing them all. However, Bane was seriously injured. Zannah departed, taking her master to Ambria in hopes of finding the healer Caleb. thumb|150px|Джедаи покидают Корусант и отправляются на Тайтон Сноски de:Tython en:Tython es:Tython pt:Tython pl:Tython sv:Tython Категория:Планеты по алфавиту